


Sun's Getting Real Low

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Avenging Merlin [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Merlin does his best to help the war effort. Steve does his best to help Merlin.One out of two isn't bad.





	Sun's Getting Real Low

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Age of Ultron.

Steve had thought Howard didn't sleep much, but Howard had nothing on his assistant.

Merlin whirled through the workshop like the grains in the hourglass he kept on a chain were lives he could see slipping away. He muttered while he worked, eyes flashing in reflected light as he checked Howard's calculations or put the finishing touches on Stark's latest piece of brilliance.

"Strange," Bucky mused after one mission.

"What?"

"'Coulda sworn I was out of bullets. But when that other sniper showed up - "

"Huh."

Merlin traced runes on the metal when he thought no one was looking. Steve kept his mouth shut.

 

The medical tent was a place Steve was far too familiar with. He hadn't expected to see Merlin there.

He was talking to the men, and his eyes were reflecting the light again.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," he whispered to one. "She's blocked most of my power. This is all I can do."

Steve cleared his throat. Merlin glanced up. "Captain." The shadows under his eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, and his eyes had a slightly manic look to them.

"Do you ever sleep?" he demanded.

"Don't need to," Merlin said brightly. He pointed at himself and muttered something. The shadows lightened somewhat. "See?"

Steve grabbed his arm. "Go. Sleep. Now."

"You'll be singing a different tune in seventy years," he grumbled. Then he froze. "Sorry, Captain. Ignore that."

Steve waved it off. "I hope I'll get a chance to."

Merlin's eyes were surprisingly dark. "Depends on your views on changing destiny."

"Not sure I believe in it."

"Wish I didn't."

 

A test tube shattered on the floor. Merlin glanced up. "Mr. Stark?"

Someone harried looking had run into the room and was sharing a frantic message with the scientist. His face had gone white.

"The plane went down," he said numbly.

Merlin didn't have to ask who had been in it. Destiny always got what she wanted.

The war ended. He got his power back. Howard went searching.

Merlin didn't bother to try. He knew exactly how long it would take for the boys from Brooklyn to be found.

He was still awake. Frozen and trapped, the captain was still awake. He could sense that much.

So he did the only thing he could. He sent the captain a sleep spell, heavy with sweet dreams.

For himself, he just muttered another spell and made more coffee.

He hadn't slept since Arthur died. He didn't intend to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know long term insomnia has all sorts of nasty side effects. But Merlin is Merlin, with immortality and magic, so I figured he might have a few more options.


End file.
